Boris's little neko
by pennameabc
Summary: You'd think a rich person would stay away from the bad side of town,But not Boris Airay,And then he meets a neko named Alice Liddel.What if they fall in love?Yes sucky summary,But have mercy on me and please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Pen:NEW STORY!**

**Alice:Way are you so happy**

**Pen:My favorite pairing is you and Boris**

**Boris:Oh yay,I knew you liked me Brittney**

**Pen:Why are you using my real name?**

**Boris:I want to**

**Pen:*Sigh* I'm going to go draw some disturbing pic's now**

**Alice:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

I was walking down the street,On the bad side of town.  
Graffia everywhere,Gangs all over,And you'd think a rich person  
would stay away.  
Well not me,Boris Airay,A punk

(A couple min later)

_"I bored,Even though I hate to,I'm going home"_

"Please help me"

I looked over in a alley way and saw a neko,And she was bleeding pretty bad.  
I saw this all the time,People wandering with injure's but not this bad.I ran too  
the back of the alley where she was."I'm gonna pick you up ok,And don't go asleep ok,  
you might not wake up" She nodded,I picked her up and ran out of the alley and ran out  
into the street.  
Then I  
heard "Hey,She's mine you b******,I need to teach that b*tch a lesson"

I turned around and saw a guy with red hair,A eye patch,Black shirt and coat,Black pants and shoes.

"No,no,no".The neko said weakly then I said "Sorry,Seems that she is not fond of you so she's coming with me"

Than I ran even faster and finally his cussing faded into the distance and we're back into the good side of the town.  
I looked down at the neko too find out she was crying "W-W-Whats wrongs"

"Its hurts"

"Where"

"Here" She pointed to her head and I realized it was not only her leg,Her head was bleeding too.

"Don't worry,We're almost there" and I ran faster.

* * *

**Pen:I'm sorry...Just so sorry but please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pen:Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as you**

**Nightmare:Who are you talking too?**

**Pen:One of the reviewers**

**Nightmare:Why are you so mad, you usually just brush it off**

**Pen:ITS MY TIME OF THE MONTH IF YOU MUST KNOW, AND I HAVE BAD MOOD SWINGS USUALLY!**

**Nightmare:*Goes and hides in the corner* Pen does not own Hnkna**

* * *

"OLD MAN, GET HERE QUICK"

I bursted into the house."What is i-WHAT THE H*LL HAPPENED BORIS"

"No time to explain, she's need help"

Old man looked at her and then at me."Give her to me".I noded and handed her over.  
Old man turned and ran into his office.

**Hours later**

I was of right now pacing the hallway in front of old man's office.  
Then the door opened and old man came out and closed the door behind him.

"How is she?"

"She just needs some rest thats all, if she had stayed there one more hour she would have needed a blood tranfusion"

"Is she awake?"

"Yes and she's asking for you too"

He opened the door and pushed me in."I have to go to meeting with a**hole Dupre, I'll be back in two hours and expect an explanation"

Then he closed the door and I heard him walk off down the hallway.I turn my head and saw the neko on the on the couch staring at me.  
She had a blanket that covered her legs and part of her waist.I noticed her clothes,Her shirt was a staaiggia strap red top at stopped a little  
below her beast and, what of I could see, she was wearing jeans that stopped I don't know where.  
She had bandages on her head and leg,  
well I hope she has bandages on her leg, I couldn't tell cuz of the blanket.

"How are you?"

I walked over, pulled up a chair, and sat down in front of her.

"F-F-F-ine t-t-thanks t-to y-y-you"

"Don't mention it"

"I WON'T! DON'T HURT ME!"

"Its ok, I won't hurt you, and its just an expression. I meant by that you don't have to thank me"

"O-O-Oh, ok"

"My name is Boris Airay, whats yours?"

"A-A-A-Alice, Alice Liddel"

Her black ears went down as ashamed to have a name.

"You act as if you hate your name, why?"

"B-B-B-B-Black said that my name is stupid, and my name sould be whore"

"Who's Black?"

"The scary man that chased us before"

"Oh, that jerk"

She smiled slightly. "Yes, thats him"

* * *

**Pen:Oh, just in case you didn't know 'Old man' is Gowland**

**Gowland:I AIN'T OLD!**

**Pen:*Ignoring him* I am also changing Alices hair color**

**Alice:To what O-O**

**Pen:Black**

**Black:What**

**Pen:I'm not calling you; I was saying Alices new hair color**

**Black:Don't get a b*tchy attitude with me**

**Pen:Its called pms Black, its every womans right to be a b*tch**

**Alice:Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pen:I'm very sorry to say this...**

**Alice:But Pen is not going to be updating any stories.**

**Random Fan (If I have any):But why?**

**Pen:Don't worry *Hugs fan* I'm going to be updating stories on DeviantART now.**

**Random Fan:But why not stay on here?**

**Pen:Cuz, I like DeviantArt better cuz when I make stories on there it doesn't cut words out and has a less 'Harsh' aura.**

**Random Fan:I going to miss you~**

**Pen:Don't worry, I'll still review other stories and Pm people, so if you feel like talking to me you can, or want writing/story plot advice come see me.**

**Black:You f*cking finish?**

**Pen:*Flips him off* Anyway, I'll try not to neglet my stories on DeviantART, farewell my dear Fanfictioner's~**


End file.
